


Advice

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [48]
Category: Original Work, Poetry-Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: Advice I wrote to myself, did I listen to it? Who knows.





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Found in an old notebook.

Advice

* * *

 

Profess your love

to him.

It rarely changes

anyone's heart

only yours

and his.

Heart pulsing,

racing to

converge with

each other.

Keep the secret,

the heart beats

onwards like a beat

of a drum,

but rarely heard,

only silent.

Keeping your love

in,

would more

harm than good.


End file.
